So Much Left Unsaid
by risenfromash
Summary: Word reaches Franziska & Edgeworth of Wright's disbarment Edgeworth travels to visit Phoenix to support him, but is Nick in the mood to accept it? And what the hell is a magician girl? Features Franny and Trucy, too. Spoilers about G. Edgeworth LANGUAGE
1. Chapter 1

**Risenfromash:** Hello! This is a short little story that links the two "epic" secret love stories "Our Secret Mission" and "Nature of Devotion". This story shouldn't conflict with any details in Capcom's canon or those two stories. It is a prequel to "Our Secret Mission" and happens sometime after the start of "Nature of Devotion"…if that makes sense to anyone besides me I'm amazed. The only thing that might throw you off is Franny/Edgey are in Germany and this is written more in the style of "Our Secret Mission". It's first person, present tense.

This story will have 2-3 short chapters from Edgeworth's POV and then probably just one from Phoenix's POV. Originally the entire thing was going to be two chapters, one for Edgy one for Nick, but then they would be kind of long chapters so I split it up a little.

CHAPTER 1

Wright has been disbarred!! I stare at the e-mail. I can't believe it. Wright has always had extremely unorthodox methods, but this? Gumshoe's e-mail offers few details other than to say that the case was complex and Wright presented forged evidence and that the defendant vanished so no retrial is possible.

I reread the e-mail multiple times thinking I've somehow experienced momentarily dyslexia. Surely it can't say what I've just read, but it does. I get up from my desk at the courthouse and head to Franziska office. Work can wait. This is far more important.

I knock at the door of my sister's office.

"Enter!" She barks.

When I enter I find her chewing out Detective Vladimir for his supposed incompetence. Vladimir is a mediocre detective at best, so it doesn't surprise me. After a few more lashes of her whip, Detective Vladimir excuses himself giving me a look that says he is shocked I would approach my sister when she is this whip-happy. He doesn't know about us. No one does. We never really talked about keeping it a secret. I don't think we'd even lie if someone asked, but keeping a low profile means we are able to have more privacy and it's nice.

"What do you want?" She asks me sharply. "I have work to do." And then with a quick glance to make sure that the door is closed and Vladimir has truly made his exit she adds, "And we are at work…" and she walks up to me and wraps her arm around my waist and kisses me.

"Sadly, I'm not here for that." She sticks out her lip a little in a fake pout. She knew I wasn't here to mess around. We have a strict not-while-at-work policy, well mostly strict, at any rate.

"I'm here about Wright."

She raised her eyebrow at me.

"Don't worry. I'm not about to make my move or something," I laugh. "He's been disbarred."

"What?"

I nod and walk over to sit on the brown leather couch she has in her office. She comes and sits beside me.

"The fool! What the hell did he do?"

I shake my head. "I don't know exactly. Gumshoe e-mailed me something about Phoenix presenting forged evidence."

"What a foolish fool how could he do such a foolish fool thing?"

"Well, Maya's back in Ukraine, so I think he's getting a little sloppy. The man needs help."

Franziska fondles her whip. "I know just what kind of help he needs! Damn foolish fool!"

We sit there in stunned silence for a while. Phoenix Wright was the only defense attorney who ever taught us anything. He put us in our place by helping us discover the true mission of a prosecutor should be pursuit of the truth not simply getting a guilty verdict at any cost.

Franziska puts her head on my shoulder. "I can't imagine him forging evidence not after what Papa put him through." I nod. Her father, my mentor, went to great lengths to exact revenge on Phoenix and I with the use of falsified evidence.

"Perhaps he was framed. I don't know. I don't even know who the prosecutor on the case was."

She kisses me. "Well, you'd better go clear up this foolishness, don't you think?"

I had not expected her to suggest this. Going to see my friend is my desire of course, but Franziska is so jealous and she knows I have feelings for Phoenix.

She takes my hand and gazes into my eyes. "You're his friend…and I suppose" she rolls her eyes and her lip twitches as though she's resisting the urge to bare her teeth. "That I am too. You need to go see if you can help."

I sit there. I don't wish to seem overly eager, but I am thrilled.

"Go to the foolish fool. I'll take your cases."

I rise from the couch and look at her. I love her so much. She may be jealous, but she doesn't show it. She knows this is important. It's important to Wright and it's important to me.

She stands up and I can't control myself my lips are all over her neck and her earlobe. She backs up against her desk as I kiss her. I really don't want to leave her. I'd love for her to come, too, but the two top prosecutors can't both suddenly request emergency time off.

I pull myself away from her with difficulty. I want to lock the door and lay her down on the desk and make love to her.

"Get out of here fool. You've gotta pack."

I nod but I can't seem to tear myself from her presence.

"I love you."

She nods.

"I **trust** you. **Don't **disappoint me, little brother." She says snapping her whip three times.

I nod and leave.

~xxxx~

It was not particularly difficult to get the time off. Franziska made it very clear to our boss, the High Prosecutor that she would be able to handle the additional cases and he's so fearful of her whip that he never argues with her. Really, one of **us** should be the High Prosecutor of our jurisdiction in Germany, but I have enough on my mind without pondering the ineptitude of our "leader".

I miss Franziska already…yet I can't stop thinking about Wright. What the hell kind of mess is he in **this** time? How could he let this happen? What the **hell** was he thinking? That annoying girlfriend of his better not have gotten herself embroiled in some plot again. Wright is getting to be as bad as the Butz, I swear, yet Phoenix will never be like Larry. Phoenix is a rock. He sticks to his values. He believes in people. He believes in uncovering the truth so why in the hell would he have presented forged evidence?! The world has lost its best defense attorney…the man I care about more than any other…

I'm a wreck. I wish Franziska were here. She'd straighten me out or her whip would. It's funny how she's suddenly become the main focus of my life until; of course, I got that blasted e-mail from Gumshoe. But it's love with Franziska. I don't know if I'll ever fully understand my feelings for Wright. They defy logic and, of course, he has no such feelings for me. **The bastard**.

I groan. I can't believe I'm on **another** damned transatlantic iFly flight. I feel like I might have a nervous breakdown and as much I don't want to ever return to the downstairs of one of these iFly jumbo jets again, I badly need a drink. So I rise from my seat. You can do this, Miles. You can have a drink, steady your nerves, find Wright, figure out what you can do to get his license reinstated, and get yourself back in Franziska's arms without a major disaster occurring.

On my way to the stairs one of the "helpful" flight attendants grabs me by the arm and says, "Sir, wouldn't you prefer to take the **elevator**?" I begin to shake. Stupid woman, never say elevator to me!!

"No, I prefer the stairs, **thank you**." I say curtly. I realize it doesn't just need to be a drink. It needs to be an incredibly strong drink, a stiff drink.

Damn you, Phoenix Wright! Get out of my head! I'm with Franziska. I'm just going back to the U.S.…to check and make sure you're ok. As a friend…a good friend who lov-cares about you.

Franziska, if this is some kind of test, I'll pass. I swear. **I love you**. I won't let you claim I'm only with you because Phoenix isn't…oh God Franziska why couldn't you have just tortured me by making me stay in Germany? Why did you decide to show your compassion now? Or are you enjoying knowing that I'm suffering?


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Phoenix is not particularly hard to find. He still has the same office though when I go there the professional looking gold name-placard has been replaced by a paper one. Written on a note card the office is now labeled as the "Wright Anything Agency." I'm not sure what that means, but it can't be good. No one seems to be in or at least answering the door so I hang around in the hallway. I go upstairs to Wright's apartment that used to be Mia's but nobody seems to be there either. While I'm standing in the hallway contemplating what my next move should be an old woman approaches me.

"Lookin' for someone?" The woman is short, grey haired and smells faintly of cat urine. I seem to recall Wright or Maya mentioning her at some point. I think she lives here though I've never met her before.

"Yes, I'm looking for Phoenix Wright."

She laughs. "Aren't we all? He's sort-of let himself go since Maya left and all that nasty business with his last case."

I'm a little surprised this woman knows so much, but then again Wright picks the **strangest** people to confide in.

"I'm an old friend of his. I've come from overseas to see him."

She arches her brow, but says nothing.

"Do you know where he might be?"

She nods. "Him and his daughter work at the Borscht Bowl Club."

"Daughter?" I grimace. What the hell?! "You mean Pearls?"

"No, I mean Trucy. A little magician girl. Cute as hell. Her dad up and vanished so Phoenix is working on getting approval to adopt her."

I frown. I'm not entirely sure what a "magician girl" is. Perhaps it is some kind of slang? I wish Kay were here to translate for me.

"The Borscht Bowl Club? On Third Avenue?"

"That's the one."

I thought that place was a dingy bar. What the hell would a little girl be doing working in an establishment that serves alcohol? Wright! What the hell are you up to?

~xxxx~

I find the Borscht Bowl Club to be fairly empty. I scan the room for Wright, but I don't see him. Maybe he works in the kitchen or something. I had figured he'd be the bartender. I mean he obviously must be a decent listener after all those years of listening to the pathetic problems of his insane clients.

I take a seat at the bar. A blonde woman wearing entirely too much eye makeup and toxic perfume asks if she can get me anything. I could ask her about Wright immediately, but I decide to take my time a little and do a more subtle investigation. The selection of drinks here is appalling. I order a gin and tonic and find myself wishing I hadn't because they obviously water down their drinks. So I'm really drinking greenish seltzer water. As I grimace from the nastiness of the beverage I curse my childhood friend. Why do I put myself through these indignities for **THAT MAN**?

And what horrible music they have here! I swear the piano player must be drunk because he's got no rhythm and has actually hit the wrong keys at least three times just since my arrival. I'd play the viola better than this idiot and I haven't held one in my hands in nearly ten years. God, I miss it. I close my eyes remembering the feeling of the strings and the sensation of the bow in my hand. I wonder what Manfred did with my viola. Then again I probably don't want to know.

Then the piano player messes up again. Oh, good God! Maybe I can tip him **not** to play. As I glare at the back of the piano player I see a little person approach the piano and the playing stops. Either that's a midget or that's the little girl the woman at Wright's building was talking about. She's wearing an odd cloak-like garment in an eye pleasing color. The man at the piano says something to the little girl and gives her a sideways hug before she runs off into some back room of the club.

Logically I know that if that was Trucy this is probably Wright and I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if he really is this crappy a piano player, but what in the hell is he wearing? The man has never had good taste, but if my eyes aren't deceiving me he has on open toed sandals and some kind of jogging suit or something and a knit beanie of some kind. Not exactly the attire of a professional pianist, at least not last I checked. Of course, his playing isn't professional so I suppose it doesn't really matter.

"Can I get you something else?" The bar woman asked me with a raised eyebrow. "Like my number maybe." She wiggles her upper body in my direction so her cleavage jiggles.

ERRRRRGGGGHHH! I hate women. They are always coming onto me and always at the most inconvenient times. I whirl my head around. Oldbag isn't here is she? That would make this nightmare complete.

"**No**, thank you. I was just wondering that gentleman at the piano-"

"I know. He sucks. Sorry about that."

"No, I was just wondering is that Phoenix Wright?"

"Oh! Are you here to play him?"

"Play him?"

"Poker. He's a champion. That's what we keep him around for, but you…I'd find you something **else** to do."

EEEEWWW! I wish Franziska were here. She'd get this woman to leave me alone. I'm sure of it. It's odd, before Franziska I wouldn't have even recognized that this woman was coming on to me. I've learned a thing or two from my sister. I always scoff when she says lots of people find me attractive, but maybe she's correct. I still maintain only head cases wish to be with me, but I'd never say that to Franziska. She'd think I was including her in that statement and, well, I only **enjoy** so many lashes…

"Poker, huh? Isn't that illegal?" I try to seem casual about it as though every alarm in my prosecutorial body is not ding-ding-dinging at this moment.

"Are you a cop?"

"No."

"Good, but we don't play for money, only glory. You play for the chance to beat the champion."

"What's his record?"

"He hasn't lost yet. He's getting a reputation fast."

"I bet."

I gaze over at Wright as he fumbles his way through a piece that sounds kind-of like an old crooner's classic and kind-of like ragtime. Is he just making this shit up as he goes along?

"Yes, I'd very much like to challenge him." I feel my competitive nature coming back even though poker is definitely not my game. There's just something about competing against Wright…I try to discard the thought. I guess old habits do die hard.

The woman collects money from me and leads me down into a weird basement room. I feel a little claustrophobic down here so I'm relieved that when I step into the room I find it's bigger than a service elevator. I don't need to pass out on Wright. It's hard enough already to keep all my emotions in check without me being reduced to a sniffling coward by my stupid phobias.

I know why I'm here, but I can't be sucked in by him. He has this magic draw about him and Maya, Pearls and I are the victims. I sigh. Why must I be grouped with those two insane girls? I'm a grown man. Why do I have these feelings for him? Why do I care about him so damn much?!

I'm seated at the table when Wright enters. He carries himself in a kind of slouch and slumps into the chair without looking up then says cockily, "Well, let's do this thin-g-g…"

His eyes have met mine and his confidence has faltered.

"Edgeworth?"

"Yes, Wright, it's me. Though I believe you're the one who looks less recognizable. I mean I still have the same fashion sense."

"If that's what you call it." His tone is acidic to me, but what was I expecting? Logically my reappearance in his life **here** at the Borscht Bowl Club means I know what has happened.

"Wright, what's going on?"

"We're playing poker. Or is that not what you're here for, because it's why I'm here."

"Phoenix, obviously I came here to talk with you about what happened."

"Nothin' to talk about. I've lost my badge. I play piano now. So if you don't want to play get out."

His eyes aren't meeting mine. I can tell he is embarrassed. I find myself wanting to hold him and convince him things will get better. He doesn't need to go through this alone. He's such a moron sometimes.

"Wright-"

"Are we playing or not?" The lady with the horrific perfume asks apparently she is going to act as our dealer. And I thought I'd be lucky enough to get away from her.

I nod for her to deal and she explains what the chips are worth. They have some illogical system where the bigger chips are worth less than the smaller chips.

"Let me guess. It was your idea to do it that way, Wright."

Phoenix's shoulders go up in a noncommittal shrug. "You gotta do what you can to keep things interesting." Phoenix is not a man that needs to worry about having a boring life, but I say nothing. We ante.

We get dealt our cards. I have a couple jacks, a two, a nine, and an ace. I don't play poker much so I don't even pay attention to what suite the cards are. I just decide to discard the two and the nine as I contemplate what to say to my friend.

"Franziska and I wanted to offer our help."

Phoenix scoffs as he discards two cards.

"Like either of you care about me. I'm sure Franziska's as happy as a pig in shit about me being disbarred."

"I don't like your tone, Wright! Don't you talk about my sister like that!"

I swallow. Should I tell him? No, telling him that I've fallen in love with her will only complicate things further and I need to remember he's only acting this way cause he's hurting. I should have known better than to mention Franziska she has been awful to him, but she's my life now…we're a unit. She's the one who sent me here. I don't have to have her permission to do things, but I know I never would have come if she hadn't told me it was ok with her. I love Phoenix, but I love Franziska more.

The woman deals us our cards.

"You just take off to Germany-" he mutters

"And Maya returns to Kurain…" I watch him as I say her name and I think I see a twitch. That's what I thought. He always gets hugely depressed when she's away from him. It's a pity he's still in denial of the reason.

"So, how is Iris dealing with all of this?"

I have now been dealt another nine. Ugh! I shouldn't have discarded the other one. And a seven. Wonderful. Looks like Phoenix's winning streak will not be harmed by his encounter with me, but I bet anyways. What's it matter?

Phoenix throws some chips on the pile. "Raise yah."

I grunt and meet his raise though I know I'll loose. It's probably rigged anyways. I don't trust this dealer woman and not only because she keeps staring at me.

"Ready?"

I flip my cards over. "Pair of Jacks."

Phoenix shakes his head and displays his hand. "Full House."

Damn him.

I grit my teeth. Why couldn't we be playing chess? I could school him in that…

I remember all the times we played games, hung out, I remember how much it hurt when I moved away. How I thought about him constantly...

Phoenix pulls his winnings over towards him.

"Wright, you didn't answer me? What's going on with Iris?"

"We broke up all right?" He growls.

This doesn't surprise me. It's been obvious to me for years that Phoenix is in love with Maya, but I wonder about the timing of this. Was Iris really so shallow as to dump him for loosing his badge? I never liked her much, but I thought she cared about him enough to stick around when things got…well like they've gotten.

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Phoenix says nothing. The dealer collects the cards and starts shuffling them.

"So, Wright I hear you are in the process of becoming a father."

"That's right. Trucy's father was the defendant in my last case."

I smirk. This makes sense to me. Phoenix was always very dedicated to his clients…and a sucker for little girls. No wonder he's taking her in.

"Do you think that's wise right now? Shouldn't you be working on getting your badge back?"

"No. Trucy's my priority right now. She needs someone and I screwed up. I didn't forge anything, but I presented it so I may as well just move on with my life."

"And push away everyone who was part of your past? Is that your plan, Wright?"

"Gee, Edgey? Who does that remind me of? At least I didn't fake my own death." His glare at me over the table is almost painful. He and Franziska grieved for me. I think Franziska has forgiven me, but Wright, obviously, has not.

"You sure have a flare for the dramatic, Edgeworth."

"You **know** I'm sorry about that. You had made me realize so much of my life had been a lie. Surely, you can understand that, Wright?"

He chuckles as he looks at his cards. I can't tell whether it's at my comment or at the cards in his hand.

"Wright, I'm sorry Iris-"

"She didn't dump me, Edgeworth. I dumped her."

Oh, interesting. I wonder if that was before or after he adopted this new que-sera-sera grumpiness of his.

"Wright, why are you adopting this little girl? What do you know about being a **father**?"

"What? You don't think I can do it? You think I'm not **stable** enough? Look, it doesn't take an attorney's badge to take care of a kid. I helped Maya and Pearly. I can help Trucy."

"Nick, do you really think of Maya as just some kid?"

"What do you mean? Ok. So we were closer than that for a while. She's…was like a sister to me."

I could educate Wright on the finer points of having a connection so close it feels like a sibling relation when in actuality its much more, but I stick with my decision to leave Franziska out of this.

"Are you sure you aren't adopting this little girl to fill some kind of void in your life? When really what you **should** be doing is coming to terms with how you feel about Maya?"

Phoenix throws chips in the center to place his bet. He's betting big. I wonder if I should fold. I feel like folding on this entire endeavor. Wright can be so damn pig-headed.

"I **don't** have feelings for Maya and I resent your insinuation. Like I'm some kind of pervert."

I roll my eyes. "Wright, Maya's older now. It's ok to tell her how you feel."

"You sound like Pearls."

"I do not." I say remembering fondly the precocious little spirit medium. "I didn't use the words 'special someones'. Not even once."

I think I see Phoenix's lips curl upward ever so slightly. I realize that even though his life with Maya and Pearls doesn't seem that long ago to me he is allowing it to feel like a different lifetime ago to him. Like he really is dead to them and he needn't be. Maya and Pearls wouldn't give a damn what he did for a living. Hell, they'd probably be happier if he sold Samurai Dogs at the park or drew sidewalk chalk pictures for a living. They might even think his piano playing is great. They love him, too, and I am sure they miss him like I do.

"I merely think you need to reevaluate your motivations for adopting this young girl."

Phoenix jumps up. "Shut the hell up, Edgeworth!"

"Phoenix, I assure you I didn't mean it like that!"

He's damn touchy. I run to his side. Card game be damned. He looks at me with a hardened look. I wish I had the ability to comfort him somehow, but I don't know what to do and telling him that's its killing me to see him like this isn't going to help matters.

"Phoenix, I think it's nice what you're doing, but you don't need to cut off ties with everyone. I know it's painful but we don't care about what happened! We haven't given up on you."

"Well, you should."

"I don't understand. Tell me why! Why are you throwing away everything you've worked so hard for so you can adopt that girl? Do you think this is what Mia would want?"

"Don't talk to me about the Chief! You didn't know…her like…I did."

Phoenix turns from me. I think he's crying, but he's not about to let me see that.

"Get out of here!" I shout at the dealer and Phoenix nods his agreement, but refuses to turn around. He **must** be crying.

I hear the dealer scuttle out of the room but my eyes never leave Wright. I wish I could get inside that head of his and figure out what he's thinking. I feel like crying, but, of course, no tears come. Those would be too human for someone like me. Damn you, Miles Edgeworth! He's hurting. Do something! But what the hell am I supposed to do?

I realize now that his current predicament is merely the tip of the iceberg. How much pain has he been holding in?! The last few years flash through my mind. He lost his mentor… I came in and out of his life… Maya left to become the Master…I don't know when the last time he talked to his parents was…

"Wright! You can adopt Trucy **and** still fight to get your badge back. I'll help you. Franziska and I-"

"Since when are you so into Franny? She's a bitch-"

I swing at him before I know what I'm doing. He doesn't understand. It's not his fault. It's me. I should have told him. I wish I could say what I feel. I wish I could tell him how much I care about him. I wish I could tell him how Franziska has finally made me feel like I'm not alone anymore. I wish I could tell him that I want him to get to feel that way and that's why he **needs to call Maya**. I know she's hurting too. She didn't want to leave. She just wanted him to be happy. So she left so he and Iris could be together. I'm sure of it.

I look at my fist with a look of horror on my face. I've just punched my best friend. One of the only friends I have and I can't even cry when I see the look of shock and hurt upon his face. He's like a puppy or a child. What have I done?!

"Edgeworth, get out. We're over."

I'm too in shock to apologize for my behavior and what he said about Franziska! Phoenix isn't the only one who's been through hell…

I tell myself that it doesn't matter. I'm with Franziska. He can deny his friendship to me. He can deny the love he has for Maya. Fine. I'll move on with my life. If he's too proud to accept my help and support then he's right I can't be his friend anymore.

I turn toward the door and I know that though my eyes are burning the tears won't come. No matter how I wish they would. I can hear Phoenix sniffling in the corner and I find myself jealous. It would be such a relieve to just let it all out. All the pain. All this damn frustration.

But standing in front of me the blocking my exit is a little girl with reddish-brown hair wearing a cape decorated with suites of cards. I wonder how much she saw and heard.

"Daddy?"

She looks at me in fear, but Phoenix turns around and smiles at her despite his blood shot eyes. The little performer's demeanor immediately changes and she runs to him and climbs into his arms.

"How'd the show go, munchkin?"

"Pretty good. I made us some money. See?" She holds up a handful of bills she seems to have produced out of thin air. "I'll call the power company and have them turn the lights back on."

Wright shouts me a look that tells me he wishes his naive daughter hadn't just said that in front of me, but I don't comment.

"Daddy, did you remember to call the landlord about us moving out of the upstairs apartment."

"No, sorry sweetie I forgot."

She shakes her head. "Daddy, am I going to have to do it?"

"No. I promise I'll do it tomorrow. Ok?"

She smiles. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a grape juice for you." A bottle of grape juice also seems to materialize out of thin air. She's amazingly good at this sleight of hand thing, especially for one so young.

Watching them together I understand it now. He isn't taking care of her. She's taking care of him. This makes a lot more sense. Maybe they both will be all right after all.

I turn to make my exit but Trucy hops off her Daddy's lap and comes and joins me in the hallway much to my surprise.

"Were you an attorney, too?" She looks up at me.

"I **am** a lawyer."

"Oh, so you weren't disbarred, then?"

"No." This young lady obviously is not aware of how rare it is to be stripped of your attorney's badge.

"Well, it's ok because Daddy **will** get his back. I make things disappear in my act all the time, but I always make them reappear."

"Like your Daddy, huh?"

A look of sadness comes over her round eyes and I curse myself for having said something so insensitive. I'm no good with children and I've already reduced a grown man to tears today. What the hell is wrong with me? Did Manfred make me like this?

"Well, I have Daddy now so Daddy can be gone as long as he needs…I guess. I miss him, though, but Daddy is my hero."

I'm confused. "Which Daddy?"

"Ace Piano Playing Poker Playing Daddy, Mr. Phoenix Wright. He's very nice."

Well, I have to admit Phoenix hasn't done too badly for himself. This is one sweet little ward he has.

I kneel down and look at her. She seems wise beyond her years and not just because she seems to understand the importance of paying utility bills. She has that same old-beyond-her-years way about her Franziska did as a kid. It's sad that we grown ups screw the world up for so many youngsters.

"Trucy, can you do me a favor?"

She nods.

"Take very good care of Phoenix. Your Daddy…well…he means a lot to a lot of people."

"I'm sure he does, but no worries Mr. Currently-an-Attorney! I make sure Daddy eats good and gets up out of bed and exercises and…"

_"And I make sure he laughs."_

Some enormous marionette pops out of her cape from somewhere and I grip the wall of the hallway in fear.

"What the hel-ck-kk is that?" I clumsily stop myself from cursing.

_"Hello, Mr. Attorney. I am the Amazing Mr. Hat. I live with Trucy and her Daddy and Charley."_

Wait! Who the hell is Charley?! Oh, my God! I thought I was over him. I gotta get out of here…

"Charley is our **plant**," Trucy says apparently somehow reading my surprise.

Oh. Right. That palm plant of Mia's. I knew that. I sigh. I shouldn't care if Phoenix has a boyfriend…but I do. I'll probably always care about him a little too much, but it's Franziska I love…and Phoenix loves Maya, but I'll be damned if I can make him realize it.

"Well, Trucy it's been very nice to meet you." I extend my hand for her to shake, but she doesn't take it. I start to withdraw it. She's right. Shaking a stranger's hand isn't a good idea.

"But, I haven't met **you**. I've introduced you to my friend, Mr. Hat, but you haven't told me your name and Daddy…well, Daddy's not always good about introducing people."

I bet.

I extend my hand again. "I'm Miles Edgeworth. I…was a friend of your father's."

She throws her arms around me and hugs me and I find myself getting bonked in the head by the wooden guy. I clear my throat in response to the awkwardness. I'm not used to this kind of thing. I can't remember the last time anyone other than Franziska was this close to me.

"Mr. Edgeworth, please don't give up on my Daddy. He's been through a lot."

I look down at her and pat her head. Maybe Wright has better luck than I thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Risenfromash: This was a tough chapter and I'm not really happy with it, but oh well. After this it's onto Wright's POV

CHAPTER 3

I consider going to visit Maya and Pearls in Kurain, but I know I'm not who they really want to see and I don't want to talk to them about Phoenix. Besides, Franziska is waiting and I am eager to be back with her. So I book the earliest flight I can to Germany and my new Phoenix-free life. He has chosen not to accept my help and he will have to live with the consequences, just as I will have to live with the knowledge that my aggression has nailed the lid on the coffin of our long-standing friendship.

I try to sleep on the plane, but my thoughts are even more troubled than they were on the flight to America. Now I have answers and they aren't the ones I wanted. I wanted to fix this mess. I wanted things to go back to how they should be. I wanted to get to tell Phoenix about me and my sister. I wanted him to be happy for us.

But instead I feel terrible. I try to analyze why. Is it because I've just hit my best friend? Is it because I once had strong romantic feelings for that man and he has never seen me as anything other than a trusted friend…a trusted friend who just betrayed his trust by punching him? Is it because in spite of my love and devotion for Franziska that I still feel something for him? Not like I do for her…but some strong connection, something that makes my heart feel broken thinking that I'll no longer be a part of his life. Or is it because I didn't **tell** him about Franziska? Am I disappointed in myself and what would Franziska have wanted me to do?

Damn. I suppose I should have told him. Then he might have understood why I was so upset. Maybe… but I couldn't. I wasn't ready to see the look of betrayal he would give me when I admitted that the person who has awaken me out of my asexual fog was my own sister and his archrival. A woman he has strong dislike for…and not without reason. Franziska has done some terrible things to him and really to me, too, but only because her values have been so misprioritized through years of Manfred's brainwashing. When I finally learned the truth and saw the man for what he was I **did** want to kill myself. And Franziska she isn't quite where I'm at in terms of accepting the truth, then again Manfred really was her father. It's harder for her. Sometimes I'm amazed she can even stand to have me around when my very presence in her life is evidence of her father's evil intentions.

Yet, Franziska loves me and I love her. Beyond any shadow of doubt…I'm just not ready to admit it to others… not to Wright anyways. Maybe if he **were** with Maya. Maybe then he would understand that love doesn't always follow the neatly set logical rules we set for ourselves. I needn't be embarrassed. Franziska hasn't told anyone either. The servants don't even know or at least we haven't told them. I'm sure they have their suspicions. Only me and Franziska know and we thought that was all that mattered that we know our true feelings deep down under our shells that formed out of years of trauma, pain, and competition. Truth is we don't have friends. Friends we would probably tell, but we don't have any, at least not in Germany.

That's what's sad. I'm headed back to a country where I've no friends other than the woman I love and she can't even bring herself to say the words "I love you." Not to me not to anyone. Then there's me a pathetic excuse for a human being who can't cry and doesn't know what to do when he sees his lifelong friend breakdown into tears before him. Why couldn't I give him a hug or something? It wasn't like I would put the moves on him…it's just I'm incapable of that kind of closeness with anyone but her. Trucy hugged me and I almost had a coronary.

What a pair Franziska and I are living in the house of the man who plotted and worked for years to have revenge on me. I cringe. My life is bizarre.

But I'm not the only one. I think about little Trucy and I realize just how cruel this world can be. Phoenix is doing the right thing by adopting her. Maybe together they can get through this. Everybody needs somebody. I didn't use to understand that.

I try to focus on what I'm going home to. The woman I love. The woman who awoke in me all kinds of feelings I never even knew I had. A woman who understands me better than I do myself and needs me as much as I need her, but things are far from perfect and no matter how Franziska and I work at it we seem to be haunted by the evils of her father.

And I have to face the truth that I was so distracted by competing with her and Wright that I never realized she needed my help. She needed to get away from Manfred, but I never saw it. All I saw was a girl determined to out do me. I was so blind I never even realized she fancied me as her knight in shining armor.

I snort. Who would have thought Franziska could be so fragile?

~xxxx~

As I navigate away from baggage claim in the crowded airport I am surprised to hear my name. I stop so suddenly that a woman runs into my back and mutters some very unladylike things as I profusely make apologies to her.

"Miles! Miles Edgeworth!!"

Franziska appears from somewhere in the crowd and throws her arms around me. I'm stunned.

"How'd you-"

"I had Shelby drive me here. He was headed into town anyways to pick up some fertilizer."

"You rode in the **gardener's** truck?" I look at her incredulously. My sister would typically consider such a mode of transportation far beneath her. Did she really miss me that much?

"Fool! It wasn't like I rode in the truck bed with manure or something. It was no big deal. It's not like I was being foolish or anything." I see her fingers dance upon her whip I'm embarrassing her by pointing out her eagerness to see me. I'm sure she considers such romantic tendencies to be an imperfection. I, however, do not. I lean into her and wrapping my arms around her waist, give her a kiss. I feel her body melting in my arms and I smile and breathe a sigh of relief. It's gotten to where I don't do so well when she's not around. It's embarrassing really, but wherever she is, is where I belong.

"Of course, you're absolutely right, darling. **Logically** waiting another hour or so to see me was unreasonable."

Her lips linger on mine and her eyes twinkle with desire, but then she swiftly pulls away as if suddenly snapped out of her romantic reverie. It's back to business now.

"How's Phoenix?"

I growl and she deeply exhales through her nose causing her nostrils to flare.

"We both knew he was a fool."

I nod.

"Come. Let's get a coffee and you can tell me all the foolery that fool has foolishly done."

"I think I need something stronger than coffee, dear sister."

She stops and looks deeply into my eyes. "It was that bad, was it?"

"I punched him."

Franziska smiles. "Good for you."

I'm not sure that the fact I hit my best friend is something to celebrate, though I know he deserved it. He's never talked about **anyone** the way he spoke of her and to have him say those things about **Franziska, my darling Franziska**. Well, let's just say she is **not** the person you should fling insults about in front of me, not anymore anyways.

We step into a bar at the airport and find a booth to sit at. I slump into it while Franziska orders two drinks from the bar. I wish I could blame my demeanor on jet lag, but Franziska knows I'm not usually like this even after traveling from one continent to another.

She brings over the drinks, but before handing mine to me she insists on asking how many I've had on the flight.  
"Franziska, I know how to hold my liquor."

"Yes, but I was intending for you to drive us home."

She's right. I don't like other people driving my car. My cars are like stallions. They respond best to my touch.

"Fine, darling. I won't have any more after this."

She nods and hands me the drink.

I relay to her my experience at the Borscht Bowl Club leaving out only a few details…like the one about Phoenix calling her a bitch. He didn't mean it and I don't need to have her hating him as much as I do at this moment…actually, I still don't hate him. I'm just sad. I can't believe we can't be friends anymore. Not after everything.

"I'm sorry, little brother."

And I know she really is and not only because she cares about me. She will never admit it, but she also has a great affection for her favorite rival. For a while there I half expected them to start dating. I mean he had told me she was cute when she was angry, which was **all** the time he was around.

"So he isn't even trying to challenge the bar's decision?"

I shake my head. "As near as I can tell he is simply lying down and taking it." What a loser and I always thought he was such a fighter.

"I think he's very depressed. I suspect he'd be drinking, but Trucy's got him on grape juice instead of alcohol. He looks like hell. Honestly, I can't believe they would put him in charge of the welfare of a child but Trucy seems to be pulling the wool over the eyes of the Department of Child Safety. She very much wants to be with Wright. I wouldn't even be surprised if she knows where her real Dad is or at the very least helped him vanish."

"It's a sweet thing Phoenix is doing." Franziska comments and I nod. Phoenix may have his own self-serving reasons for adopting Trucy, but they aren't sinister like Manfred's real reason for adopting me. Thinking about the loss of my father makes me want to cry and I take a large gulp of whatever drink this is Franziska has provided me with.

I wonder if Franziska worried I might end up confessing my affection to Phoenix. Than I realize I forgot to mention he's broken up with Iris.

"Oh, yes and more news. Him and Iris are history. He claims to have dumped her. I can't say I'm surprised. I never understood what he saw in her. I mean she's sweet, but she seems…"

"Stupid, easily manipulated, and overly submissive." She stretches her whip. She seems to be seeing Iris' shortcomings as detracting from the strength of her entire gender.

"Well, not every woman has been blessed with your backbone, darling, or your talents with a whip." I smirk a little. She looks incredibly sexy.

Her eyes meet mine for a brief instant and I know she can read my desires in that quick glance, but she says nothing.

"So, is he trying to get back together with Maya?"

The phrasing amuses me. **Everyone **seems to have recognized that there was more than one kind of partnership going on between those two, except of course, for Wright himself.

"No. I did everything I could to tell him to call her or go visit her, but he's being stubborn. He says she's like a sister."

Again, my eyes meet with hers and we laugh.

"Come on." She says impatiently. "Hurry up and finish your drink so we can go home. This **sister** would like to have some **alone time **with her brother."

I smirk. Naughty, naughty, Franziska!

What will she have me do today? There are no limits to her powers over me, it seems. Half the time she has me act as a slave to her attending to her every whim and the other half of the time she drives me so crazy I can't stand it and absolutely overtake her. Who knew I could be so passionate? Certainly not me, but there is something about her…those lust filled looks she sends me at work when no one is around or those tender moments she shares only with me while her whip lays forgotten on the bedside table or floor.

Who could have guessed even last year that the woman who proclaimed her hatred for me at every possible opportunity would be enticing me into her bedroom every night?

I can hardly wait to get home, but I'm still not done with my drink. I fear that some of Wright's depression has rubbed off on me and I feel sorry for Maya. Phoenix must be the dumbest man alive. Does he really not realize Maya is in love with him? I could understand him not recognizing **my** affection for him…he obviously doesn't think about men that way, but **Maya**? She's a **girl** for God's sake and a very nice one and a far better match than Iris. Hell, I even took Maya out a couple times just to try to get Phoenix to wake up to the reality that she had grown into a young woman, but no. The man is an idiot.

I find myself staring at my glass as I reminisce about Wright and his moronic nature and Franziska stretches her whip in irritation with my slowness. She snaps her whip and grabs my glass and downs the rest of **my** beverage in one gulp.

"I **said** to come on, fool and I meant it! I refuse to allow Phoenix Wright to cause you any more pain. That's **my** job now," and a little thrill goes through me as she grabs my backside and pulls me to her a look of possessiveness in her eyes.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you can think of some ways in which to cheer me up." I say mischievously and the look of lust in her eyes is unmistakable.

She grabs my rolling suitcase and I grab my briefcase and we head for the exit. I'm surprised when her hand snakes into mine.

"Franziska, I love you."

"I know, fool."

"And even though I couldn't help him…I want to thank you for letting me go."

Franziska wags her finger at me. "I didn't **let** you. I **ordered** you to go. There is a distinct difference."

Why can't she ever just accept what I say? Why must she correct **everything**? But perhaps this is what she wanted…to know that I might still hold a flame for him, but it's nothing like us. It never was and it never will be.

I sigh. I want to say how much I appreciate her trust and that I'm sure it wasn't easy for her to send me to see him, but I don't. Somehow I believe she knows what I wish to say without me having to actually say it. If I verbalize it she'll only feel the need to deny it. That's how it is sometimes with Franziska. A von Karma can't just let certain comments slide by they have to be competitive and seemingly ungrateful because, of course, they are perfect. We understand one another so instead of saying what I feel I tease her.

"Well thanks for being bossy, big sister."

"Anytime, Miles. Anytime." She winks at me and she cracks her whip across me while a look of devilish delight dances on her face and I realize I feel happier in that moment than I have in a very, very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Risenfromash: This is the much anticipated continuation of _So Much Left Unsaid_ where for the first time we see the story from Phoenix's POV. I wrote most of this long before now, but I didn't feel confident about my knowledge of poker and so I did some…er…research before posting it. I am sorry to have kept you guys waiting for it, especially since this tale is very special to me. The tension between these two best friends and their inability to communicate really gets to me making it the only thing I have ever authored that moved me to tears while writing it. First person Edgeworth feels so awkward, so tragic…

There will be at least one more chapter to tie things up a little for Phoenix, but it needs some major revisions so it may be awhile before I get it posted. Thanks for your patience.

FYI: Unlike in _Wants and Needs_, the dialogue in _So Much Left Unsaid_ is synched up between the two POV so the spoken words should exactly match those in the earlier chapters, except for where I flubbed up and had Edgeworth call Phoenix "Nick" instead of "Phoenix," but we won't talk about that the fact that egregious error escaped my attention.

CHAPTER 4- Phoenix Wright's POV

I'm told someone's here to challenge me and frankly I find it a relief. My musical repertoire is really only about five songs, so I've just been messing around at the keyboard for about the last half hour or so.

I wonder what kind of cocky bastard I get to school tonight and how far they've traveled to get here. My winning streak has earned me a reputation and I'm starting to get people coming from out of town just to challenge me.

I tromp into the Hydeout to give my usual spiel before a game. "Well, let's do this thin-g-g…" I glance upward to size up my opponent and it's Edgeworth. _What the fuck is he doing here? Oh, God this means word of my disbarment has reached him. He's probably here to say he's always warned me about my carelessness. Either he's here to gloat or to pity me, and I want neither._

"Edgeworth?"

"Yes, Wright, it's me. Though I believe you're the one who looks less recognizable. I mean, I still have the same fashion sense."

"If that's what you call it." _If I was made of money with fancy ass cars and leather office furniture maybe I could afford better, but who cares? This is comfortable and that's what I need right now. Comfort. Me and Trucy are in a hell of a mess…_

"Wright, what's going on?" _Like he doesn't know __**exactly**__ what's going on, the ass. I lost my damn job- the one I spent years of my life studying to get. So now I'm making due. Like Mr. Eldoon. All my eggs weren't in one basket. I got other talents…granted I'm not sure piano is one of them, but that's just a cover anyways. So, what's it matter?_

"We're playing poker. Or is that not what you're here for, because it's why **I'm** here."

"Phoenix, obviously I came here to talk with you about what happened." _Talk. Yeah, right. That means either say 'I told ya so' or shower me with ridiculous amounts of pity. I don't need that shit. That's why I haven't told anyone myself. I don't need everybody feeling sorry for me. The person who deserves pity is poor Trucy. She's lost her damn father, and sure he was a weird guy, but he was her dad and now, now she has no one…other than me._

"Nothin' to talk about. I've lost my badge. I play piano now. So if you don't want to play get out." I'm looking down. _I don't want to talk about what happened I don't want to explain how I screwed up and cost a little girl her dad. I don't want to explain how I was hurting so much that day from missing Maya that I couldn't concentrate. I don't want to admit how confused I am._

"Wright-"

"Are we playing or not?" Jessie asks.

Edgeworth nods signaling her to deal and she explains what the chips are worth. When she explains our poker chip value system Miles rolls his eyes. "Let me guess. It was your idea to do it that way, Wright." _He likes everything logical. You'd think by now he'd have figured out that nothing in this fucked up world is predictable or logical._

I shrug. "You gotta do what you can to keep things interesting." We ante.

Jessie deals our cards. She knows Trucy will come in a minute or two to help out if I need it, but this is only Edgeworth. I should do fine even without Trucy's special abilities.

I get dealt a jack of spades, a king of spades, a two of hearts, a six of diamonds, and a two of clubs. A freaking pair of deuces. Figures. I've got a couple spades. I could go for a flush…or I could just toss out everything but the pair and hope for the best, but I won't get lucky enough to get a full house or anything. I decide to chuck the jack and the six and keep the king and the pair of twos. If I chuck the king it will reveal that all I've got is a pair and considering it's only a pair of twos I'd rather bluff a little.

"Franziska and I wanted to offer our help."

"Like either of you care about me. I'm sure Franziska's as happy as a pig in shit about me being disbarred." _Franny is such a pain in the ass and I can't stand that Edgeworth has decided to shack up with her over there in von Karma Land. I thought he had principles! He may think she's changed her ways, but that woman is evil through and through. If she wasn't born that way Manfred made sure she became that way. Damn, I sound like I'm jealous. I just never thought he'd permanently move back to Germany…_

"I don't like your tone, Wright! Don't you talk about my sister like that!"

_God damn, he's touchy! Not like I haven't heard __**him**__ complain about Franziska. I mean she's almost had him jailed for murder! She would do __**anything**__ to beat him. She's told him she hates him. I wonder what dinnertime is like in their mansion. Maybe it's a food fight every night. Maya and I used to love to have food fights. I remember this one time she got all this mustard in my ear. It was so gross…ugh! What the hell am I doing? Focus, Phoenix! This is not the time to be thinking about Maya. For God's sake, focus!_

Jessie deals us our cards.

"You just take off to Germany-" I murmur. _Bastard!_

"And Maya returns to Kurain…" I cringe. _I miss Maya too damn much. I always miss here when she's away, but I've been feeling strange about the whole thing. The other day when the Department of Child Safety asked about the 'nature' of my friendship with her I swear I felt disappointed when I said we were never romantically involved with one another. Maybe I'm just super lonely since breaking up with Iris. I just remember that day in court. All I could think about was how I did the right thing breaking it off with Iris because she wasn't fun like Maya and I wasn't as happy with her. Like I was happier being involved with Maya platonically than in a real relationship with Iris. That's fucked up and it had me so messed up I lost my badge. I can't face her now!_

I turn over the cards that I've been dealt and I can't believe my luck. I got another two! I know better than to smile. Three of a kind isn't bad, but it isn't good either, especially when it's only deuces. I flip over the other card and oh baby! It's a king. The king of hearts.

"So, how is Iris dealing with all of this?"

_Oh, yeah. Last he heard we were pretty damn close to getting married…ugh. I can't decide who I'd like to think of less, Maya or Iris. Probably Maya. It's too painful. I'm a damn idiot. I think I actually have feelings for her. **Wrong feelings**._

Edgeworth bets, but I can tell he has no confidence in his hand. I may as well raise him. I'm sure I've got the winning hand, but if I'm too obviously cocky Edgeworth will fold. Then again he'll expect me to raise him. He knows me. If I do it nonchalantly he'll figure I'm just playing the part of the champion.

I toss some chips on the pile. "Raise yah."

Edgey is too proud to not see my raise even though I'm sure he's got nothin'.

"Ready?" Jessie asks.

Edgeworth flips his cards over. "Pair of Jacks."

I shake my head. He's **such** a bad card player. "Full house."

I smirk. _I'll kick his ass all the way back to Germany. God, why am I so pissed he moved away? Well, I guess he is my best friend…other than Maya, of course. God, Phoenix, quit thinking about Maya. You have a problem, dude. She has her own life and her own duties and even though you're not a lawyer you do, too or did you forget about Trucy already? You remember __**Trucy**__ don't you? That little girl whose father you lost for her?_

I slide my winnings towards me.

"Wright, you didn't answer me? What's going on with Iris?" _Damn it. He noticed. Of course, he did. It's Edgeworth, after all. He could find the tiniest little measly cut just to pour salt on it, but never intentionally. The man is just that oblivious. God, I miss him._

"We broke up, all right?" _Wow. I sound like a jerk. I think I need to calm down. I don't even care that I broke up with Iris. I'm just upset because I know I did it because of __**Maya**__ and that just doesn't seem right somehow._

"I'm sorry to hear that." _He doesn't seem sorry, but then again he's never been in love so he doesn't really get how miserable it can be. Then again I kinda think I wasn't actually in love with Iris…or Dahlia for that matter. I'm stupid. So, fucking stupid!_

Jessie collects the cards and starts shuffling them.

"So, Wright I hear you are in the process of becoming a father." _For some reason the mental image that brings to my mind is __**not**__ the court hearings and the mental examinations I've been enduring. It's something more physical, more primal. I'm lonely. What can I say?_

"That's right. Trucy's father was the defendant in my last case."

_Is Edgey smirking at me? He can't seriously think it's funny that I not only lost my badge and the case (sort-of), but also managed to lose a little girl her father in the process. But then again Edgeworth has a twisted sense of humor and it's probably much worse now thanks to him hanging out with Franny all the time. What a messed up household they must have…can they even stand being in the same room with one another?_

"Do you think that's wise right now? Shouldn't you be working on getting your badge back?"

"**No**. Trucy's my priority right now. She needs someone and I screwed up. I didn't forge anything, but I did present it in court. So, I may as well just move on with my life." _There, I've said it. Now maybe he'll leave me alone. My lawyer days are over. Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright is done, washed up, __**dead**__._

"And push away everyone who was part of your past? Is that your plan, Wright?"

_Bingo!_

"Gee, Edgey? Who does that remind me of? At least I didn't fake my own death." _Bastard. I __**loved**__ him. I know I'm a guy so I'm not supposed to say that, but I love Edgey and thinking I'd lost him, well that hurt like hell. But what does it matter? Because now I've lost him again to Germany and Franziska. I really expected him to have gotten sick of her and moved back here by now._

"You sure have a flare for the dramatic, Edgeworth."

"You **know** I'm sorry about that. You had made me realize so much of my life had been a lie. Surely, you can understand that, Wright?"

_Right, Miles. __**You**__ faking your death was __**my**__ fault. How old are you, like two? _I chuckle. _ At least __**I**__ take responsibilities for my screw-ups._

Jessie has dealt the cards and I pick mine up. I've gotten lucky again and gotten a joker. That gives me great flexibility with my hand. Which is good news 'cause I've got nothin'.

"Wright, I'm sorry Iris-" _Oh, I get it. He thinks Iris dumped me because I lost my badge._

"She didn't dump me, Edgeworth. I dumped her_." Because I all of a sudden realized I didn't actually like her. I'm such a jerk. 'Hi, Honey, um, I decided you're annoying and not my type. Let's not get married after all.' Oh, I hate myself. Maya is going to be so pissed at me for doing that to her cousin…ugh! Why am I thinking about Maya again?_

I hold onto the joker and discard all the other cards that aren't diamonds. I'm going to try for a flush. The worst that can happen is that I'll be left with nothing but a pair. The joker assures me that I've got that at the least.

"Wright, why are you adopting this little girl? What do you know about being a **father**?" _I had a father. I took care of Pearly a lot. It's not like Trucy needs to be spoon-fed or have her diaper changed. I can do this._

"What? You don't think I can do it? You think I'm not **stable** enough? Look, it doesn't take an attorney's badge to take care of a kid. I helped Maya and Pearly. I can help Trucy."

"Phoenix, do you really think of Maya as just some kid?" _No…I'm not sure. __**Don't pressure me Edgey!**_

"What do you mean? Ok. So we were closer than that for a while. She's…**was** like a sister to me."

_Of course, Edgey can't understand this. Franny is more his archrival than a sister._

"Are you sure you aren't adopting this little girl to fill some kind of void in your life? When really what you **should** be doing is coming to terms with how you feel about Maya?"

_Is he saying what I think he's saying? Like I want to be with Maya? Ok, I want to be with Maya, but not like that… right? I mean… me and Maya? Yeah right! _I toss chips into the center of the table to place my bet. Edgey took only two cards which means he probably has three of a kind or he has a pair and is holding onto an ace or some other high card just to feel better about his hand.

"I **don't** have feelings for Maya and I resent your insinuation. Like I'm some kind of pervert." _I mean there was never anything romantic there. We played games and went on picnics and watched the Steel Samurai ad nauseam and had food fights and ate burgers and… I miss her. God, I miss her. How did it happen that both Maya and Edgeworth left me at the same time?_

"Wright, Maya's older now. It's ok to tell her how you feel." _Yeah, that'd be a fun conversation. 'Hey, Maya. You know how you're like my sister? Well turns out I'm some kind of pervert because I'm finding myself wondering what it would be like to kiss you.' Yeah, that's a friendship ending conversation right there._

"You sound like Pearls." _That should put him in his place and make him realize how ridiculous he is being. _I bristle. I wish he would shut the hell up.

"I do not. I didn't use the words 'special someones'. Not even once."

_Aw, Pearls. She's…er was something else. I miss her, but that's all over now._

"I merely think you need to reevaluate your motivations for adopting this young girl."

_Oh, my God! He really things I'm some kind of pervert, like I want to groom a little girl to become… oh you are sick, Man! And I thought you were my friend!_

I jump up. "Shut the hell up, Edgeworth!"

"Phoenix, I assure you I didn't mean it like that!"

_Sure, you didn't! You come here to see me in misery after being disbarred and once you realize I'm no longer with the only person I have a chance of a normal, healthy relationship with, you insinuate that I have some kind of Lolita complex because __**I can't get Maya out of my head!**_

"Phoenix, I think it's nice what you're doing, but you don't need to cut off ties with everyone."

_Yes, obviously I do, especially with you!_

"I know it's painful but we don't care about what happened! We haven't given up on you."

"Well, you should." _And who the hell is this 'we' he's talking about? This sounds like some kind of one person intervention. Bastard! I'm fine. There is __**nothing**__ wrong with me. I'm not some perv and I can manage just fine without being a God damn lawyer. I'm not even sure why I became a lawyer in the first place!_

"I don't understand. Tell me why! Why are you throwing away everything you've worked so hard for so you can adopt that girl? Do you think this is what Mia would want?"

_Oh, no! You don't talk about Mia. Mia was __**my**__ mentor. __**The memory of her is mine**__ not yours to throw around lightly._

"Don't talk to me about the Chief! You didn't know… her like… I did."

I'm breaking down. I turn from him. _I don't want him to see me like this. He can't see me like this. What right did he have to come here and do this to me? Why? Why'd he have to remind me of everything I've lost? Everything! Mia and him… and Maya and Pearls… and my life as an attorney…I have nothing…I'd have nothing…if not for Trucy. I __**have**__ to keep going for her. She deserves someone to care about her and love her. She doesn't deserve getting shuffled from foster home to foster home and being with people who will break her spirit. I gotta be strong for her. I owe it to her and her dad. And apparently I'm going to have to do it alone._

I'm sobbing and trying to steady myself against the wall of the Hydeout. I feel overwhelmed. This is all too much for me.

"Get out of here!" I hear Edgeworth shout and I realize he's talking to Jessie. _Thanks, Edgey. It's embarrassing enough that I'm breaking down in front of you._

_I need a hug. I wish Maya were here. She would know that instinctually. She would make me feel better somehow. Instead, I've got Edgeworth and his accusations._

"Wright! You can adopt Trucy **and** still fight to get your badge back. I'll help you. Franziska and I-"

_What is up with him talking about Franziska all the time? All it does is remind me that he skipped the country to go live in the lap of luxury with __**her**__. He left me!_

I turn to him and ask him what's on my mind. My curiosity is so automatic I don't even wipe the tears from my eyes first.

"Since when are you so into Franny? She's a bitch-"

Edgeworth's fist slams into the side of my face.

_What the fuck? He can't seriously be hitting me over saying that about his sister. **Everybody** says that about her. The **judge **says that about her for God's sake._

I look at Edgeworth. My friend, Miles, is looking at his own fist in horror. Once again he seems unwilling to accept responsibility for his actions. He's not saying sorry or anything. He's just standing there frozen and I'm too upset to wonder why I'm not hitting him back. _I can't believe he just did that! How could he when I love him like I do?_

"Edgeworth, get out. We're over."

_Wow! I sound overly dramatic, too. Like we were lovers or something. What a laugh that would be! Me and Edgey! Ha!_

Edgeworth turns to leave as I sniffle and I still have my hand on the spot where he hit me. But Edgeworth stops for some reason and then I hear, "Daddy?"

Trucy must be blocking the only way in or out of the Hydeout. I turn around and she comes running toward me. I smile. _I hope she didn't just see that exchange between me and Edgey. I'm pretty sure that none of our behavior qualifies as 'setting a good example.' She looks a little fearful of Edgeworth so I guess she must have seen. Damn it. Instant parenthood is not the easiest thing in the world._ I hold out my arms and she climbs into them and I lift her up so her eyes are on my level.

"How'd the show go, munchkin?"

"Pretty good. I made us some money. See?" With a flourish she displays a fan of bills. I hope all of them are real. We're hurting a little right now financially.

She grins proudly and says, "I'll call the power company and have them turn the lights back on."

_Crud! I told her not to say stuff like that when the Department of Child Safety people are nosing around, but I didn't think to say anything about when my 'friends' come calling. _I avoid Edgeworth's gaze._ I'm sure he thinks I'm going to be an awful daddy. I probably will be, but at least Trucy will have one._

"Daddy, did you remember to call the landlord about us moving out of the upstairs apartment?" _Oops, I didn't_. We can't afford both the apartment and the office, so we're moving downstairs into the office and I'm converting the hall utility closet into a bedroom for myself.

"No. Sorry, sweetie, I forgot."

She shakes her head. "Daddy, am I going to have to do it?"

"No. I promise; I'll do it tomorrow. Ok?" Maybe I should have her write me a note. I've been so distracted lately I'm having a hard time remembering stuff.

She smiles. "Oh, I almost forgot. Here's a grape juice for you." A bottle of my favorite grape juice appears. _I notice every time I have the urge to reach for liquor she provides me with a grape juice. I wonder if her Daddy drank. Maybe that's how she can tell…_

_ It's a funny thing about Trucy. I already love her. I don't even regret having people misinterpret my motivations for adopting her. She needs someone to love her and I do. It mystifies me how her dad could just vanish from her life like that. Didn't he love her? I'll never understand people._

Trucy smiles at me and whispers in my ear, "Don't worry, Daddy. Everything will be ok." Then to my embarrassment, she adds, "Daddy, please, don't cry."

I swallow. _Shit, she knows. She has caught me being weak. She's the one who has been abandoned. She's the child. She's the one who needs support. Yet, here I am so wrapped up in my own garbage that __**she's**__ comforting __**me**__. It shouldn't be this way._

"Sorry, Trucy," I say.

"It's ok, Daddy. I love you," she says as she hops out of my arms and scurries off into the hall.

My crying has stopped now. _I'm not sure I'm ok. I'm not sure I'm stable. I'm not sure how I feel about a lot of things, but I know this much, I have got to get my shit in order because that little angel is counting on me and so far all I've done is let her down._


End file.
